Felicidad
by Srta. Pancake
Summary: La felicidad se presenta de manera diferente en cada persona y Hinata por fin tenia su propia felicidad. -One-Shot. Contiene lemon.-


Buen día, espero disfruten de la lectura y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía.

* * *

Hinata giro su mirada perlada hacia aquel hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza y sintió con gusto como sus piernas se enredaban con las suyas, Sasuke sabía que a ella le encantaba estar rodeada de su cuerpo.

Antes, sus días pasaban como una aburrida rutina sintiendo como el amor que sentía por el que creía ser el amor de su vida iba muriendo poco a poco al verlo abrazado de unos brazos que no eran suyos, prácticamente Haruno Sakura gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Uzumaki Naruto le pertenecía y le pertenecería hasta el fin el del mundo, ella no la contradijo y tampoco hizo el intento de luchar en una batalla que sabía ya había perdido.

Extrañamente no se sentía triste por eso, se dio cuenta que aquel dicho "su felicidad es mi felicidad" era cierto.

Su cuerpo se pego mas (le sorprendió ver que aun era posible) al cuerpo de su novio.

Sasuke rompió con su rutina un día en el que se planto frente a ella y le pidió (más bien le ordeno) encontrarse con él en el local de Itsuki-San a las 8 para discutir "ciertos asuntos privados", lo primero que paso por su mente fue que le había tocado una misión con él y quería discutirla antes de partir, sabía que la gente la creía despistada y le dolió ver que tenían razón, aunque podía justificarse pensando que Sasuke no era precisamente un experto en pedir citas… cualquiera se confundiría.

Recordaba como él le había dedico una mirada de satisfacción cuando la vio llegar puntual en el lugar de encuentro, después simplemente la guio hasta una mesa y una vez sentados en lugar de empezar a hablar acerca de alguna misión, la sorprendió diciéndole que a partir de ese momento debería dejar de pensar en salir con algún hombre o siquiera pensar en alguno, ya que él se encargaría de ser el único en ocupar sus pensamientos y en ser el único en hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

No le llevo mucho tiempo lograrlo y no es como si ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo en resistirse a él. Ir descubriendo cosas de Sasuke la hizo sentir segura de que él era el verdadero encargado de hacer sanar su corazón y rebozarlo de amor y felicidad.

Un año y medio después él le comunico que la mansión Uchiha estaba lista para volver a ser habitada, no tuvo que decir nada más para que ella comprendiera y justo después del anochecer ella ya estaba instalada junto con él en los terrenos Uchiha. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bienvenida en algún lugar como aquel, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

Cuatro años no pasaban en vano, ahora estaba segura que no podría vivir sin aquel hombre sujetándola en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Acaricio aquel rostro masculino, sintiendo de paso pequeñas cicatrices junto a la rasposa barba que en el mañana seguro seria eliminada, esos detalles lejos de hacer su apariencia menos apreciable, le hacían ver más atractivo a sus ojos.

Uso algo de fuerza para mover el pesado cuerpo y así situarse encima de el, lo sintió acomodarse y rodearla aun mas con sus varoniles brazos, acerco su oído a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, le gustaba pensar que con el tiempo tanto su corazón como el de ella empezaron a latir de forma iguala.

Comenzó a repartir suaves besos por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su barbilla mientras sus caderas se encargaban de crear un suave vaivén sobre las de el, Sasuke hundió su cabeza en su cuello y sintió su vagina humedecerse al sentir como de su boca soltaba un suspiro y sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle el trasero, sintió como su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

-Espero que estés dispuesta a terminar con lo que has empezado.- Sasuke hablo con voz adormilada mientras hacía que sus ojos se encontraran.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta y el dirigió desesperado sus labios hacia los de ella, sintiéndose satisfecho ante la inmediata respuesta, giro su cuerpo quedando encima de ella, separo sus labios para repartir besos y mordiscos por su cuello, una de sus manos se dirigió a acariciar uno de sus pechos, escuchando los suaves gemidos de su mujer, dio un suave soplido al pezón antes de meterlo en su boca, logrando sacar un gritillo de satisfacción en Hinata.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentirla enredar sus piernas en su cintura haciendo rozar sus sexos y sus manos comenzando suaves caricias en su espalda, un gruñido de placer escapo de su garganta. La volvió a besar con intensidad mientras su mano recorrió con éxtasis su pierna izquierda hasta llegar tobillo y ubicarlo en su hombro, agradeciendo a los mil dioses la flexibilidad de su novia.

-Introduce mi pene en ti si en verdad lo deseas.- Le hablo con voz ronca, ella le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y vio con placer como sus mejillas rosadas se tornaban de un rojo intenso, le excitaba como un loco esa faceta tan tímida que no lograba irse por mucho que hicieran el amor, impaciente sintió como ella finalmente tomaba su duro miembro entre su suave mano para dirigirlo a su entrada.

Soltó una carcajada de satisfacción cuando ella grito con fuerza su nombre mientras sentía dentro de ella los espasmos de su orgasmo, comenzó un vaivén suave que fue tomando intensidad sin importarle si ella había terminado con su orgasmo o no, Hinata volvió a soltar gemidos y diciendo su nombre entrecortadamente, sintiendo como el entraba en lo más profundo de ella, soltó un grito de placer cuando el dio en un punto sensible dentro de ella.

Su segundo orgasmo llego cuando el introdujo uno de sus pezones dentro de su boca, el siguió embistiéndola más tiempo mientras ella se retorcía debajo de el, Sasuke dejo escapar un gruñido de su boca cuando su orgasmo llego a él, cansado se dejo caer sobre su novia siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos, sin salir de ella se dejo vencer por el sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella empezó a acariciar su cabello con infinito amor y dulzura.

Hinata sonrió mientras lo observaba dormir, amaba sentirlo sobre ella, amaba como podía despertarlo en medio de la noche para hacer el amor, amaba sentir la necesidad de dormir pegada a él, amaba como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, amaba como su corazón latía al compas con el suyo, simplemente amaba todo de ese hombre. Cerró sus ojos para acompañarlo en sus sueños, mientras agradecía al destino por reunirlos, la felicidad jamás la abandonaría estando junto con él, estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, critica constructiva es muy bien recibida, ayudenme a mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer, saludos. :)


End file.
